The Return of Her King
by CillaT
Summary: Susan narrowed her eyes and looked at him accusingly, "You are determined to vex me." Caspian let out a breezy laughter. "It's true. Her name is Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu, a retired star who lives on the island." Suspian AU where Susan is allowed to stay in Narnia. Sets shortly after 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'.


Disclaimer: Characters in this story belong to the amazing C.S. Lewis. All I own is this imaginary storyline that I've created.

Greetings, loveliest readers. This is my first attempt at a complete fanfiction dedicated to the Narnia fandom that isn't just another silly little drabble written and posted along with graphics I made on tumblr. I've long noticed that our fandom isn't really as active as other newer ones, and needless to say, doesn't have many fanfictions either. So here's me trying to do what little I can to contribute to the fandom, and maybe someday, it might come alive once again with the addition of people who are just as passionate about _The Chronicles of Narnia_ (and perhaps, Suspian, too) as you and I.

Many thanks to groverundurwood on tumblr (aka edmundpevensies on this site) who was my beta for this story.

Companion graphic of this story is posted on my narnia sideblog on tumblr: queeensusan - you'll find it under the tag *suspianau

As usual, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**The Return of Her King**

Susan had been impatiently waiting for Caspian's return, always standing by her window, staring out into the open, watching for signs – any minor sign at all – for the return of her beloved king.

The night before he left for the voyage, in the secrecy of their private chambers, he had promised her that he'd "be back before [she] knows it", but it had already been one year, three months and fourteen days since that night. One could hardly consider that anywhere near 'soon'! Every passing minute seemed dreadfully long, as if time had slowed down without him, and Susan almost wished she hadn't turned down his invitation and gone on the voyage with him.

She had once again been musing on what they could have been doing at this very moment had she been with him (some activities too improper that the Gentle Queen always blushed and immediately chided herself for brewing such indecent thoughts in her mind) which was one of the ways she distracted herself from Caspian's absence, when the doors to her chambers flew open and she was presented with a sight that made her heart race.

"Caspian!" she exclaimed, a radiant smile gracing her face. She noticed him returning her smile with a smug one of his own and immediately schooled her features into feigned annoyance, though it was hard to resist not smiling upon seeing him after being apart for so long. "Why didn't you send word before your arrival? Or tell me you'd be gone for so long? You're terribly late, you know? It's been fifteen months! I'm sure you're aware that tardiness is an unacceptable trait to be exhibited by the King of Narnia."

"Forgive me, _my _queen," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes, and Susan almost missed the slight emphasis he put on the word 'my'. Almost. "I had hoped to surprise you." She melted at his sweet words and dropped her façade, unable to keep it up any longer. Caspian ordered the guards and maids, who had been arranging the bed in the room, to leave them.

"Was your quest a success? Did you find the lords?" she enquired eagerly as she stepped closer to him. By the time Caspian finished nodding, the two were left alone in their room. He closed the distance between them, until they were a hair's breadth away from each other.

"I did, and it was," he grinned. "We made it to the Lone Islands where I reclaimed the island and put a stop to the slave-trading activities that had been going on on that island for Aslan knows how long. But I digress. Our mission was a triumph and we even met the Great Lion himself when we sailed to the world's end. I also came upon an exquisitely ethereal lady on the Island of the Star!"

At this, Susan narrowed her eyes and looked at him accusingly, "You are determined to vex me."

Caspian let out a breezy laughter. "It's true. Her name is Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu, a retired star who lives on the island." Her plump lips formed a perfect 'O', as he watched her face drop and she stepped back and away from him a little, putting some, in Caspian's opinion, unwanted space between them.

After a moment spent on collecting herself and organising her emotions, she raised her head, determined to be decorous, but fixed her gaze on something slightly above his shoulders, decidedly not meeting his eyes. "Should I call for a banquet, or some sort of celebration, then? I would be honoured to put one together for you," she said, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her soulful blue eyes.

He had been watching her recover control over her emotions with a most amused expression, and decided to end her torture. "Susan," he sought for her attention softly. She tore her eyes away from whatever had stolen her attention, and met his eyes almost hesitantly, with her natural instinct to preserve her dignity and pride. "She's not here. And I wouldn't care even if she was."

"Oh?" she made out slowly, not quite knowing what to say.

He smiled and said, "Indeed, she has returned to the sky." At this, he glanced out of the window at the beaming sky then looked back at Susan. "I've missed you, my queen," he whispered.

Susan gave him a playful shove, but smiled up at him fondly, and affectionately said, "And I you, my king."

Caspian filled the gap between them and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. The kiss, although slow and lingering, had a deep, blazing fire that only two passionate people could light up. Their lips and tongues battled with each other till Susan broke away for a much needed breath of air. Caspian, refusing to stop, continued to leave a trail of hot, burning kisses on the length of her long, slender neck, his stubble teasing her soft skin. Susan smiled, leaning her neck to allow him better access to the stretch of pale skin, until he reached her bare shoulders that were exposed by the exquisite dress she was wearing that was backless and had a plunging neckline.

He inhaled her scent that was so unmistakably _her_, something that belonged to her only, which he had missed so terribly the last fifteen months they had been apart. They tenderly embraced each other, basking in the other's warmth, and all their feeling of longing and torment from the last fifteen months vanished in a single moment.


End file.
